Any Time
by alyssa-gibson
Summary: Hotch and Emily have feelings for each other and they let each other know
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first fanfic... this is the first part(: please review**

* * *

Hotch looks really frustrated, I thought to myself as I watched him pace back and forth through his office window. I was deciding whether to go over and see what's wrong... but I didn't want to get him mad. Then I just decided to grow some balls and go over to his office. I knocked and walked in without any approval, because if I waited I would've lost my nerve.

"Hey Hotch, are you ok?" I asked  
"Yeah! Yeah I'm fine, Prentiss get out," he replied.  
"Uhmm.. You're obviously not ok, what's wrong."  
"I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. But please Prentiss, can you leave" he said softer but still harsh. I looked into his eyes for a moment; there was a mix of feelings. He looked sad but angry at the same time.  
"Ok, but if you need to talk I'm here, I'm going home so you can call or something," I said while walking toward the door.

He didn't answer; he just looked down into his empty hands. I got my purse and walked out of the bullpen, before getting into the elevator I looked back through Hotch's office window, he looked more calm but still really frustrated from what I could see. In a few minutes I was home, and the first thing I did was grab a drink and plop on the couch after my long day. But as soon as I sat down the doorbell rang. Uhhhh! Who could that be? I thought to myself walking over to the door. I opened it surprised to see no other than Aaron Hotchner.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in shock.  
"Is it too late to take up on your offer?" he asked me, his head tilted down.  
I smiled and took his hand. I dragged him to the couch and sat down.  
"What's wrong?" I asked with a sad smile.  
He seemed hesitant at first but he took a deep breath and started his story.  
"Well Jessica was driving home with Jack and they got into an accident. Jessica got a concision and a broken leg and keeps coming in and out of consciousness while Jack got a few scratches, thank god for car seats."  
"Oh my god, is she ok?" I asked in concern.  
"Yeah but she has to stay in the hospital for a week or so and I can't take off to watch Jack. Strauss is being an ass."  
I laughed at his last comment and said, "well I have a few days off next week, if you want I could watch him."  
"Really, you would waste your days off to watch my son?" he asked me surprised.  
"It's not wasting, Jack is a great kid." I said laughing.  
"Ok well what days do you have off?" he asked.  
"Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday." I answered.  
"That actually works out perfectly because I have Monday off and I can ask Strauss for at least one day." he said happily.  
I laughed and said, "Ok then. I'm watching Jack."

There was a quick moment of silence when I broke it.

"Do you want anything to drink? Coffee, water?"

"No, I should get back home," he said getting up from the couch. I walked him to the door when he suddenly stopped.

"Thank you," he said smiling. He grabbed my cheek softly and placed a kiss on my forehead.

I was kind of shocked at first, but replied, "any time," barley above a whisper.

When he left I closed the door and just stood there for a while, smiling. What am I doing? I thought to myself snapping back into reality. "Whatever," I thought to myself aloud. I put on my pajamas and went to bed, hoping tomorrow would come faster. When I woke up I was actually excited to go to work, but I was tired, I'd barley slept. I had a million thoughts running through my mind. What was Hotch thinking when he kissed me? It was kind of weird, but it was sweet, I liked it. Does he like me? Why did he kiss me on the forehead, I would've let him kiss my lips.

"Ahhhh!" I yelled in frustration, "Whatever, just keep calm, be professional." I reminded myself.

I got into the bullpen and put my purse down. I was about to sit down when I heard someone call out, "Emily!"

I turned around to see JJ motioning me over to her. I walked over and smiled.  
"Hey," I said happily.  
"Wanna help me clean my office?" she pleaded.  
I just laughed and replied, "you're funny JJ.. No!"  
"Come one, please!"

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine, but you owe me," I said smiling.

We walked into her office and there were papers everywhere!  
"Damn JJ! What were you doing?!"

She laughed and started picking up papers. I did the same when she asked, "What's new?"  
"Well I'm gonna watch Jack for a few days next week," I answered.  
"Why?" she asked obviously confused.  
"Cuz Hotch asked me to," I smiled back at her, "and try not to pick a case next week."  
"Ok..." she trailed off not knowing what to say. There was a few more minutes of silence as we cleaned up.  
"Hotch kissed me on the forehead when he thanked me for watching Jack," I blurted out.

JJ stared at me for a few moments, then started busting out laughing. I was so confused by her reaction, I guess you could see it  
on my face because she started laughing even harder.  
"What?!" I asked forcefully. When she finally stopped laughing she answered me.  
"You and Hotch and meant to be," she said fluttering her eyelashes.  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
"Me and Penelope were just talking about it too, the other day." she said smiling.  
I didn't say anything. I just looked at her.  
"You should go make up some excuse to go be with him," she laughed.

All I did was walk out her office, I could hear her still laughing behind me.  
When I got back into the bullpen I sat at my desk, wondering what excuse would work. Since I finished my paperwork yesterday, didn't have to worry so I just was thinking for a while. Then I heard Reid and Morgan arguing about something.

"Hey Emily," called Morgan.  
"I don't wanna get stuck in the middle of anything," I replied laughing as I walked away. Since I was already standing I just decided I'd go into Hotch's office. I knocked on the door waiting for his approval.  
"Come in," he said through the door.  
"Hey Hotch," I said while walking into his office, closing the door behind me.  
"Hey, Prentiss, about yesterday..." he said trailing off. "when I left, if that kiss weirded you out I'm sorry. I didn't wanna get you frightened or anything."  
"No, I kinda liked it" I said playfully.  
He smiled back and then laughed. "Well ok then," he said.  
"Do you need any help with your paperwork or anything?" I asked.  
"Don't you have work of your own?"  
"No, I finished yesterday," I said with a satisfied smile.  
"Ok well these files need to be put in this drawer," he tapped a drawer next to his desk and said "get to work," then smiled.

I grabbed a chair and put it next to his desk, and then I picked up the stack of papers and started putting them in the right order.

"Hey Hotch, this one has no file name on it," I said handing him a folder. He took it, looked inside, and wrote something on it.  
"It does now," he said handing it back to me smiling.

He stared at me for a while square in the eye, his smile fading. It was actually quite a long time before I looked away. And from the corner of my eye I could see him looking at me for another few seconds then turning back to what he was doing. I kept working on putting away the stack of files when I felt something get in my eye. I thought it was an eyelash so I tried to rub it out. My eye started to turn red when Hotch noticed.

"What are you doing?" he asked.  
"I got something in my eye," I replied.  
"Oh, well let me see," he said.  
I looked at him skeptically then turned my head to the light. He looked in my eye and said "found it, hold still." I could feel his fingertip gently swipe across my eye.  
"There," he said in a whisper. He stood close to me for a while, looking into my eyes. Then he pulled away. Damn it! I thought to myself I should've leaned in a little. I stayed sitting there, looking at him. Then all of a sudden he leaned back in and placed his lips on top of mine. As soon as it happened I started to kiss him back but he pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I-"  
"Don't be," I interrupted.  
It got really quiet and it was kind of awkward.

"Uhmm, I'll be back in a few minutes," I said breaking the silence.

He looked really confused but I left without an explanation. I walked down the stairs and ran the rest of the way to JJ's office. It looked a lot cleaner than when I was in there before.

"Why does your eye look all red?" she asked staring at me, "and why are you out of breath?"  
"Ok one, cuz Hotch stuck his finger in my eye, and two cuz I ran here."  
She looked surprised at what I had just said. "Wait, what?! Hotch stuck his finger in your eye?!"  
"I was helping him put some files away and I got something in my eye, then he offered to take it out. So I was like uhmm ok. Then he took it out and we were really close and he backed up then just came back and kissed me!" I said rapidly, taking a breath afterwards.

JJ was speechless. But then she spoke, "Awww! Well go back!" she said with a huge smile on her face.  
"What do I say?!" I asked, hoping she'd lead me through this.  
"I don't know; just go back before he thinks you didn't want it!"

I thought about what she said and ran back to his office. I waited a bit before going inside to catch my breath. As soon as I walked in he felt the need to apologize.

"Man, why do I keep doing that!? I'm sorry," he said looking down. I closed the door and the shades but I don't think he noticed because he had his head down the whole time. I went over and kneeled next to him. I picked his head up but he stilled looked down.

I then whispered, "Aaron look at me."

He looked up surprised to hear his first name, but when he did look up I placed a soft kiss on his lips. He grabbed my hand and pulled it to his lips; he kissed my palm then stood up, dragging me up with him. He looked at me for a second then wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. He whispered something in my ear but I couldn't make out what he was saying. When he finally let go, he just looked at me, no smile, just a blank expression.

"Wait, what did you say?" I asked.  
He didn't answer me right away. I just looked at him, and he said quietly, "I said I love you,"  
I smiled the biggest smile I think I've ever made at work and said, "I love you too, Aaron."  
"Finally!" said someone behind us.


	2. Chapter 2

We both turned around, "JJ!" we said simultaneously, and both equally angry.  
"You ever heard of knocking?!" I yelled.  
"JJ, you can't tell anyone what you just saw," he said kind of scared.  
"I won't, relax. Here are Dave and my reports... And I already knew," JJ said smiling at me.

Hotch grabbed the reports and was speechless.

I shot her a quick glare and said, "I'll get you back for this, you think this is funny? Payback's a bitch," I said laughing. "Just be quiet and leave," I told her not trying to sound mean.  
"Kay, see you two later," she said walking out of the office smiling.  
Hotch looked at me confused.  
"What the hell just happened?" he asked.  
I laughed. "Before when I left, I went to JJ's office. So she could tell me what to do, by the way she was no help at all, the only thing she did was laugh, but anyway she's being an ass."  
He looked at me just accepting what he heard instead of arguing about it. "Well ok then."  
It was quiet for a while, no one moved except for this; he took my hand and put it in his. He was staring at our hands and I was just looking at him, admiring him.  
"So..." I said, "what now?"  
"Well what time is it?"  
I looked at my watch, "1 o'clock, why?"  
"We can take our lunch break together," he said smiling at me, still holding my hand.  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
"Where ever you want."  
I had to think about it for a while. "I haven't been to Wendy's in a while," I told him  
He smiled, "ok, then that's where we'll go."

He went to get his jacket but he never let go of my hand, he grabbed it tighter when he was walking so I wouldn't let go. He dragged me behind his chair and picked up his jacket then went in his desk to get his wallet.

"Hotch, you're going to have to let my hand go sometime," I laughed.  
He sighed. "I know," he replied sadly. "So get your stuff and meet me in the parking lot."

I kissed him on the cheek and walked out of his office.

A few minutes had past and I was waiting near his car.  
"Rawwwr!" he yelled.  
I got so scared I pulled out my gun and pointed it at him when I turned around. "What the fuck?!" I yelled back at him.  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you that much!" he said, fear in his voice.  
"I almost had a heart attack! Never do that again. Jeez, just get in the damn car," I replied.  
We both got into the car and he started the engine. But he didn't move the car. He put his hand on my knee, "I'm sorry, you know," he said sincerely.  
"I know," I smiled, "come one, let's not ruin our first day together with a silly joke."

I leaned over and kissed his neck. He smiled and started to drive.  
When we got to Wendy's he asked me what I wanted and then told me to stay in the car. I waited about five minutes for Hotch to come back, when I finally saw him walking back with bags of food.

He handed me a bag, "that's yours," he said smiling.  
"I think this is the most I've ever seen you smile," I said happily.  
"Well now I have a reason to smile... other than Jack," he said taking my hand.

He pulled away and started eating.  
"Any reason we're eating in your car?" I asked smiling skeptically.  
"I just don't want anyone to see us," he smiled, "and I want you to myself right now."  
All I did was smile. I really didn't know what else to say to him. But when we finished eating he went to ask me something.

"Hey Em," he said looking out his window, "you know its Friday."  
"Yes, I know its Friday. Why are you telling me this?"  
"Cuz tomorrow we both have off and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and Jack, you know, so he can get used to you when you watch him," he said still staring out the window.  
"Yeah, of course," I said facing at him.  
He finally turned around and wrapped his arms around me.  
"Hotch," I laughed, "that was sudden."  
I was actually really surprised. But he held onto me, softly placing small kisses on my neck. When I pulled away, he looked confused.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.  
"I find it... different, that you are here with me. It's not weird but it seems like a dream."  
I processed his answer and replied, "well you know I barley slept last night."  
"Wait, what? Why?" he asked, confused at my off topic answer.  
I laughed at his confusion.  
"I can't sleep because reality is finally better than my dreams," I smiled wide, showing of my dimples. Hotch smiled even wider and also showed off his dimples, I've only seen them a few times before but I loved when he showed them.  
"We should probably get back before someone starts to worry," Hotch said.  
I nodded as he started the car again.  
When we got back to headquarters, we got into the elevator, but at the last second when the doors were closing Hotch jumped out.

"Aaron!" it was too late, the doors to the elevator closed. Why did he do that? I thought. When the elevator stopped I got out and went into the bullpen to sit at my desk. The elevator doors opened and I saw Hotch walk casually into the bullpen. He caught my eye and I motioned him to go into the kitchenette. By the time I got there he was already there.

I smacked him on the chest and said, "What was that for?!"  
"What? I thought this relationship was a secret? If we came in together it would make it obvious."  
"Right..." I said thinking it over, "sorry I hit you."  
He laughed and walked away shaking his head. He stood on the catwalk and turned around, "Hey, you're not gonna help me with these files anymore?" he called.

I totally forgot I was helping him, "Yeah, I'll be right there," I called back laughing to myself.  
I finished the rest of the work he gave me pretty quick, so when I got up to leave Hotch looked up.  
"Hey, where are you going?" he asked, wanting me to stay.  
"Well one I have to use the bathroom," I laughed, "and two it'd be weird if I stayed here all day, what would the team start to think," I said smirking.

I walked out of his office with my best poker face and straight to the bathroom. And of course guess who was in there, Miss Penelope Garcia.

"Hey Em, wanna tell me something?" she asked smiling.  
"Why would I tell you something JJ already told you?" I replied knowing JJ had told her.  
Garcia squealed. "Yay! I knew you and the boss man would get together!"  
"Garcia, I swear to god, if you tell anyone I will kill you. You and JJ are the only ones who know so shut up! JJ should already be dead. But do you understand, I will kill you if you tell anyone?" I said forcefully.  
"Yeah I understand," she said smiling as she walked out of the bathroom.  
"Great," I murmured to myself, "now two out of five already know."  
They're bound to find out sometime, or we will have to tell them at one point or another. I was thinking about what could happen and just let it go. Garcia and JJ seemed happy why wouldn't the guys?

I left the bathroom and I heard Morgan call me, "Emily, come here real quick." I turned around to see Morgan and Reid in the kitchenette.  
"What do you want?" I asked, realizing they were holing hands, "and why the hell are you holding hands?!" I started to laugh, when Morgan glared at me.  
"The genius had some sticky ass glue on his hand and gave me a high five," he said glaring at Reid.  
"Why would you do that?" I asked Reid, "and why do you always call me into these arguments of yours?" that last question was directed to no one in particular, but Morgan answered me.  
"Because you are like the mother of this team and you solve a lot of problems," he said trying to charm his way out of my anger towards him.  
"Well maybe you could use the daddy's help this time," I said smiling at them. "HOTCH!"  
Morgan and Reid looked worried, "why did you do that, he'll shoot me!" Reid complained.  
"Oh well," I said as Hotch came running towards me.  
"What? What happened?" he asked confused and concerned.  
"Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum over here got themselves glued together. I thought you could help them with this little problem," I said smiling and fluttering my eyelashes.

I walked around Hotch and out of the corner of my eye I could see the three men glaring at me, Hotch not wanting to deal with their bullshit and Morgan and Reid mad at me for getting them murdered.  
I held in a laugh and ran to JJ's office, I could feel them still staring at me. When I got to JJ's office all I did was laugh, I was crying I was laughing so hard! JJ smiled.  
"What happened?" she asked.  
When I stopped laughing I told her what happened with Morgan and Reid and how I called Hotch over.  
We both sat there laughing for a while when Hotch walked into the office. Damn I thought to myself as he looked at me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Agent Prentiss, may I talk to you?" he asked seriously.  
I gave a quick glance to JJ and she looked away pretending to read a file on her desk. I cursed under my breath and I walked out of the office with Hotch. I felt that undeniable void in my stomach, the one you get when you know you're going to get in trouble.  
"You think that was funny?" asked Hotch with a serious face on.  
"Yeah..." I said quietly looking down.  
He smiled and grabbed my hand, "you're lucky I love you."

I let out a sigh of relief. I thought he was going to yell at me or something. He laughed at my sigh and asked, "you really think I was gonna yell at you for getting me stuck in an argument between Reid and Morgan? They're such kids,"  
"Yeah, kids who can kick down doors and read 20,000 words per minute," we both laughed.  
Hotch turned to leave when he said, "I'll call you later to see what we're doing tomorrow."  
I nodded and walked back into JJ's office. She looked up, "what happened?" she asked eagerly.  
"Nothing," I said.  
She raised an eyebrow, "only 'cuz he loves you," she said smiling.  
We stood there for a moment in silence and then I said something to break it.  
"You think anyone would notice if I went home early?"  
"Yeah, Hotch would," she said.  
"I don't care, imma go home," I said with a sigh.  
"Alright, bye," JJ said smiling at me.

I left her office and walked back into the bullpen pleased to see Morgan and Reid weren't glued together anymore. I laughed to myself and grabbed my purse and jacket. I walked out of the building and into my car. While driving home I realized I didn't really have that much food at home, so I went to the store to get some groceries for the next week. I picked up a bunch of stuff because I had no idea what Jack liked.

"GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY!"

I turned around to see a man in a black hoodie and jeans pointing a gun at the cashier. Instinct made me grab my weapon, I had it pointed at him when he saw the cashier make eye contact with me and turned around, "Hey, you, drop that gun!"

He then pointed his gun at me. I dropped the gun and looked around. Luckily there were only a few people in the store.  
"Hey, just calm down," I said.  
He looked at my waist and saw my badge, "Wha- what are you, FBI?" he asked shaking.  
"My name's Emily Prentiss."  
Damn it! What the hell am I doing?! I thought to myself, "maybe you should just put that gun down," I told him.  
"N- n- no. I- I can't. I have to do this," he said shaking like crazy now.  
If he would just look away I could probably get my gun quick enough to shoot him in the hand or something. My mind was racing with thoughts. This was risky but I had to try...  
"Hey, what the hell?!" I yelled looking behind him, even though no one was there.

He turned around and I reached down and grabbed my gun. Without any thought I shot him in the hand he had the gun in.  
"Someone call an ambulance!" I yelled, running towards him to put pressure on his wound. I called Hotch and told him where I was. In a minute or so the man was in an ambulance and Hotch was running into the store.  
"Emily!" he called out, "what happened?"  
I dragged him over to the television which showed the surveillance tape of day; I made him watch what happened instead of telling him because I would've broken down. I was so scared, but I kept it cool inside the store.  
"Em, are you ok?" he asked putting his arm around me.  
"Yeah," I said trailing off.  
"It was risky, but it was a good thing you did," he said.  
I didn't say anything; I just walked over to the cashier, gave him some cash, and walked to my car with my bags.  
"Emily!" Hotch called, running over to me.  
I was putting all the bags in my trunk when Hotch put his hand on my back.  
"I thought he was gonna shoot me," I said.  
"Well he didn't. You know? I might be more grateful that he didn't shoot you than you are."  
I looked up at him confused.  
"I just got you, I would die if I lost you so early," he said looking into my eyes. I kissed his soft lips and closed my trunk.

"Come home with me," I said staring at him.  
He looked at me hesitantly, "ok, I'll meet you at your house," he said getting into his car.  
I started my car and drove to my apartment. I got out of my car surprised to see Hotch already standing there.  
"What the hell?! I left before you!" I said confused.

He laughed, "I passed you at the second red light."

With a raised eyebrow I told him to help me take the groceries up to my apartment. We got inside and placed the bags on the counter in the kitchen. I went to put some of the stuff away when Hotch pulled me to the couch. He sat down and sat me on his lap, his arm around my waist.  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
He didn't say anything, he just placed a bunch of small kisses on my neck.  
"Hotch, what are you doing?" I asked again laughing.  
Again, he said nothing, he just kept kissing me. I stroked his hair for a while before he pulled away. He looked at his watch and smiled.  
"Wanna go somewhere?" he asked, his face beaming.  
I looked at him skeptically, "as long as its not work."  
"It's not, get up."  
I stood up and he pulled me to the door, he handed me my jacket and we left. We went outside and got in his car.  
"Are you gonna tell me where we're going?" I asked as he started driving.  
"Nope," he said smiling.

After a few minutes we pulled up at an elementary school. Then I realized why we were there. I looked at my watch and saw it was 3 o'clock, the time the kids got out. Hotch told me to get out of the car. I walked around and he grabbed my hand, we got to a door and waited a few moments before I heard, "Daddy!" and saw a small child wrap around Hotch's legs. We both smiled as he looked up at me.  
"Hey Jack," he said getting his son's attention.  
"Yeah daddy," Jack said in his small voice.  
"This is my friend Emily, she's going to be watching you after school for a few days next week while daddy works, can you say hi," he said smiling the whole time at his son.  
"Hi Em'ly," he said looking up at me.  
I smiled, he was so cute!  
"Hey buddy," I said bending down to equal his height.  
"And Jack," Hotch said, "me, you, and Emily are gonna hang out tomorrow. Any where you wanna go in particular?"  
"Uhmm.. Daddy?" Jack said, "can we go to the park?"  
Hotch looked up at me and I nodded, "Sure buddy," he said with a laugh.  
We walked back to his car, Hotch holding both my and Jack's hand. I got in while Hotch put Jack into the car seat in the back. When Hotch got in the drivers seat he adjusted the mirror so he could see Jack.  
"Hey bud," Hotch said, "I'm gonna drive Emily to her house then we're gonna go home, kay?"  
"Ok," Jack said.  
I couldn't help but smile at his small voice. And I guess Hotch saw because he laughed at me.  
He pulled up in front of my building and said, "Sorry I couldn't spend more time with you.  
"It's fine," I replied.  
He leaned in a little when I motioned my eyes towards to back seat.  
"Right," he said blushing.  
I laughed and got out of the car. But before I closed the door I heard a small, "Bye Em'ly!"  
I turned around and waved at Jack through the window, Hotch smiled at me and drove away.

I got inside and realized I still didn't put the groceries away.  
Once everything was away, I sat down with a bowl of cereal on the couch and turned on the tv. I was still kind of freaked out by what happened in the store but before I knew it, it was 9 o'clock, so I decided to go to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry this one is so late**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my phone vibrating on the nightstand. I looked at the clock and it said 7:15, I never wake up this early on a day off! I looked at my phone and saw it was a message from Hotch, so I made an acceptation.

The message read, 'are you awake?'  
I replied, 'I am now.'  
So I sat up and rubbed the tired out of my eyes. The phone vibrated again, but this time it was a phone call.  
"Hello?" I said tiredly.  
"Hey, sorry I woke you up but, I'll be at your house at nine."  
"And you couldn't have told me this at eight?" I laughed.  
"Nope, Jack wanted me to tell you now."  
"Why is a 5 year old waking up at 7am?" I asked.  
I heard a sigh over the phone. "Sadly, he always wakes up at this time."  
I laughed, "Well let me get ready, bye."  
"Bye. See you in a little while."

I hung up and got up from the bed. I took a shower and put on a red v-neck and some black shorts. I had enough time to eat breakfast, which was rare, so I made an egg and waited for the Hotchner boys.  
The phone in my pocket startled me when it vibrated with a text. It was Hotch telling me he was outside. I grabbed my FBI hoodie and walked outside to see Hotch leaning against his car. He smiled and opened the passenger seat door. I got in to a huge welcome from Jack.  
"Hi Em'ly! I brought a soccer ball so we can play!"  
"Wow that sounds like fun!" I said laughing happily.  
Hotch got in the car smiling. He reached back and put his hand over Jack's eyes then kissed me. He pulled away and we both laughed.  
"Daddy what was that for?" Jack asked.  
"Uhmm.. You had something on your face," he said.  
"Oh, is it gone?" he asked.  
Hotch and I laughed.  
"Yeah buddy, it's gone," Hotch said.  
When we got to the park, Hotch unbuckled Jack and he ran over to the swings.  
"Em'ly, swing with me!" Jack called out.  
I laughed and got on the swing next to Jack. I kicked off the ground and started to swing, but Jack was too short.  
"Daddy can you push me?" he asked.  
"Sure buddy," Hotch smiled.  
"I'm going higher than you Em'ly!" Jack bragged.  
"I don't think so!" I called back, putting a little more force into my swings.

Suddenly I felt someone put their hand on my back. Hotch started pushing me as well. I turned around to face him quick and laughed.  
"Alright Hotch, lemme stop," I said and he stopped pushing me. He grabbed on to the swing chains and stopped it. I hopped off the swing and walked around to the back of Jack's swing. I laughed and Hotch wrapped his arms around me smiling.  
"Em'ly, why'd you stop?" Jack asked swinging towards us.  
Hotch stopped his swing and pulled the little boy off.  
"Daddyyyy!" Jack complained.  
"Come on, let's play soccer now," Hotch said.  
Jack looked hesitant at first but the agreed.

"Fine, but Em'ly's on my team!" Jack said grabbing my hand. I smiled at the little boy and ruffled his hair.  
We kicked the ball around to each other for about 15 minutes when Jack left to go play on the slide. Hotch dragged me to a bench and we sat down. He laughed and said, "Jack really seems to like you."  
"Hotch, I freaking love your son!" I said smiling, watching him on the slide.  
He put his arm around my shoulder and we sat there until Jack got tired, which was around noon.  
"Daddy, I'm hungry," he said.  
"Ok, well you wanna go eat?" Hotch asked his son.  
"Yeah," said Jack hesitating before he continued, "can Em'ly come with us?"  
Hotch looked at me expecting me to answer.  
"Sure, as long as its ok with your father," I said looking back at Hotch.  
"I'm perfectly fine with that," Hotch said smiling.  
We walked back to Hotch's car and I stopped him.  
"I was kind of surprised when I saw you this morning," I said.  
"Why? I told you I was there," he said confused.  
"Because you are wearing jeans and a t-shirt. I thought I'd never see you without a suit and tie," I laughed and got in the car.

Hotch buckled Jack in the back seat. When he got in the drivers seat he put his seatbelt on and looked over at me.  
"Where are we going?" he asked.  
I shrugged my shoulders, "it doesn't really matter to me."  
"Daddy! Let's eat at home!" Jack suggested.  
"Sounds good to me buddy," Hotch replied looking at me as I nodded.  
We drove back to his place and walked inside. Jack ran in and sat on the couch. I followed Hotch into the kitchen.  
"Jack, what do you want to eat?" he asked his son on the couch.  
"Uhm.. Can I have a sandwich?" Jack asked.  
"Sure," he said, "Em, you want one?"  
"No," I replied shaking my head.  
"You sure?" he asked.  
"Yeah I'm sure."

I watched him make the sandwich for Jack and bring it to the child sitting on the couch. He sat down next to me at the table and put his hand on my leg. He was rubbing it with his thumb then he told me to get up. So I did what I was told and he walked into another room so I followed him. He was sitting on the bed and I sat down next to him.  
"Why are we here?" I asked.  
"I didn't want Jack to see this," he said kissing me.

I wrapped one arm around his neck and kissed him back. We only pulled away for air and then started kissing again. He had a hand on my back and one on my leg, until he moved the hand from my leg up to my cheek. He pulled away just to start kissing my neck, which was good because I needed air anyway. He started to kiss even lower than my neck when I decided that was enough.

"Hotch, stop," I said with a giggle.  
But he kept going.  
"Aaron, stop, please," I said more forcefully.  
"Alright, I'm sorry," he said looking up, "I went too far."  
"Its ok," I said stroking his hair.  
He kind of shifted away from me, when I grabbed his neck and placed a kiss on his cheek.  
"Don't feel bad, who wouldn't want this?" I asked playfully, winking at him.  
I saw him smile and that was good enough for me, so I pulled him to his feet and dragged him out of the room.  
"Hey Jack, wanna hear a secret?" I asked the little boy, distracting him from the TV.  
Both Hotchner boys looked at me confused. I laughed at their reactions.  
"Well do you?" I asked again.  
"Sure," Jack finally said.  
I sat down next to him on the couch, "Now, this is a big secret Jack, you can't tell anyone," I said warningly.  
"Ok, I won't," he said, eager to hear the big secret.  
"Me and your daddy-" I got stopped by Hotch's hand covering my mouth.  
"Don't tell him that," he whispered in my ear.  
I nodded. He let go of my mouth, hesitantly but fully. Jack looked confused about what was happening.  
"Me and your dad are dating," I said quickly so Hotch couldn't stop me again.  
"Emily!" Hotch looked shocked I actually told him.  
"Really daddy? Em'ly's your girlfriend?" Jack asked smiling excitedly.  
"Yup, but it's a secret so you can't say anything," he told his son, wanting to kill me.  
"Ok, I won't," Jack said turning back to the TV.

Hotch took my arm and pulled me into the kitchen.  
"What was that for!?" he asked.

I dragged him back to the couch and sat next to Jack, Hotch sat next to me on the arm of the couch. He looked so confused, it made me laugh. I grabbed Hotch and kissed him, and out of the corner of my eye I could see Jack look at us for a bit then turn back to the TV. That's the reaction I was hoping for from him. I pulled away and smiled at Hotch. He got up and pulled me into the kitchen.  
"Ok, what was the point of that?" he asked, hoping for a straight answer.  
"Now that Jack knows, I can kiss you in front of him and he won't get weird," I said walking in circles around him.  
He hesitated.  
"Whatever," he said, not wanting to argue.

We sat on the couch for a few hours, watching the tv with Jack. I had my head in Hotch's neck, he really hadn't moved the time we were sitting there, but the he started moving a lot. I leaned forward and turned to look at him. I saw his eyes fluttering open.  
"Were you sleeping?" I asked, thinking he was awake the whole time.  
"Uh... Yeah, what time is it?" he asked tiredly.  
I looked at my watch and replied, "Almost five-thirty."  
"Where's Jack?" he asked sitting up.  
"The bathroom," I said as we heard a flush. Jack sat back on the couch and noticed we were both staring at him.  
"Uh... Hi daddy, hi Em'ly," he said awkwardly.  
We both smiled and Jack looked away, turning back to the TV. Then all of a sudden I heard a loud rumbling.  
I turned to Hotch surprised.  
"Was that you?!"  
He laughed, "Yeah, I haven't eaten since eight in the morning."  
He put his arm around my shoulder.  
"Hey, you guys wanna go out to eat?" he said after a few moments.  
"Yeah daddy, where are we going?" Jack asked.  
"Hotch I-" I said being interrupted by Hotch.  
"I'm taking you out, I don't care what you say," he said smiling at me, "and how about Friendly's, Jack?"

Jack smiled and nodded. Hotch got up from the couch and went to pick up his keys from the counter. Jack turned off the TV and ran to get his jacket. Hotch took his jacket and handed me my hoodie. We walked out and got in his car. I was kind of tired but I was glad to be spending time with Hotch and Jack. We got to Friendly's and got a table rather quick. We looked at the menu for a while when Jack and Hotch already decided what they wanted. Our waitress came over and asked what we'd like. Jack told the lady what he wanted and she moved on to Hotch. I still had no idea what I wanted. Hotch ordered and she asked me what I wanted.  
"Whatever he got," I said referring to Hotch.  
The waitress nodded and left our table. Hotch just looked at me and laughed as I blushed. I was sitting at one end of the table while Hotch was sitting across from me, and Jack to my right and to Hotch's left.  
"Oh shit!" I said in a loud whisper looking behind Hotch at the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

Morgan and Garcia walked in happily, and then Hotch turned around to saw what I saw. He seemed frantic, "What do we do?"  
"I don't know, you're the boss!" I said, getting more nervous.  
"Uhmm.. Ok just calm down, maybe they won't see us," he reassured me.

We both tried to look natural but hide our faces at the same time, Hotch really had nothing to worry about because his back was facing them, but of course they got a table two away from ours.  
"Oh my gosh!" Garcia squealed, running to hug us.  
"What are you two doing.. Here.. Alone, with Jack.. On a day off?" Morgan asked, very surprised to see us together.  
We had no time to answer when Garcia jumped in, "they're obviously on a date handsome, let's go."  
Morgan just stared at us, jaw wide open when Garcia pulled him to their table. I looked at Hotch, the shock in our faces matching, then I looked at Jack, his totally confused face made me laugh but inside I wanted to just hide.  
"This just got really awkward..." I said quietly.  
"You think?" he asked sarcastically.  
"What's happening?" asked Jack.  
"Well they work with your daddy and me, and now they just found out our secret..." I told Jack, making it simple for him.  
"Ohh..." he trailed off, "is that bad?"  
"Yeah buddy, it's bad," Hotch chimed in.  
Our food came and we ate kind of fast, to get away from the awkwardness in the restaurant. Hotch ordered an ice cream for Jack and we waited for him to eat it.  
"Wait- so you two are dating?" we heard Morgan asked from the table near us.  
I sighed angrily, "yes! Jeez, yes we are dating, do you have a problem with that?!" I said louder than I wanted too.  
"Uhm. No, I just- uhm.." he trailed off and went back to eating.  
I looked at Hotch who looked at me surprised, "Em, chill out. We should just tell the rest of the team. Three already know."  
The waitress came with the check and I took out my wallet.  
"No, this is on me," Hotch said turning down my money.  
"Ok, this is my plan. I'll tell Reid and you tell Dave, we call them right when we leave here, deal?"  
"Deal," Hotch agreed.  
Jack finished his ice cream and we walked out of Friendly's, not looking at Garcia and Morgan's table. We were outside and we stood in the parking lot and I grabbed Jack's hand.  
"Ok, you first," I said, "and put it on speaker."  
Hotch pulled out his phone, dialed Rossi and put it on speaker. It rang for a while then we heard, "Hello?"  
"Hey Dave," Hotch said.  
"Hey Aaron, what's up?" he asked.  
"Me and Emily are dating but don't tell anyone," he blurted out.  
"I know," Dave said nonchalantly.  
We both looked surprised.  
"You know?" Hotch asked.  
"Yeah, I've known you two had been head over heels in love for a long time now," Dave said, "I think the only ones who don't know are Morgan and Reid."  
"Nope, just Reid, bye," Hotch said, hanging up before Rossi could say goodbye.  
"Damn it!" I said feeling cheated, "now I have to tell the only one who doesn't know!"  
"Just call him," he said.  
I let go of Jack's hand and took out my phone, while dialing Reid and putting it on speaker.  
"Hey Emily, what's up?"  
"I like how you actually look to see who it is before picking up, unlike some people," I said laughing into the phone, referring to Rossi.  
"Uhm. Ok, so why did you call?" he asked with a laugh.  
"Uhmm.. Hotch and I are dating, if you have a problem with that come talk to me in person," I said and quickly hung up.  
"Cheater," Hotch said getting into the car with Jack.  
I laughed at his childlike comment and got in the car.  
"Can you take me home?" I asked.  
"Alright," he said sadly.  
We drove back to my place and Hotch parked the car in front of the building.  
"Bye Jack," I said smiling.  
"Bye Em'ly, he replied waving.  
I turned to say bye to Hotch but he was getting out of the car, so I got out with him. He was near the trunk and he motioned me over the the rear of the car. I walked over and kissed him before he had the chance to lean in.  
"How'd you know I was gonna do that?" he asked smiling.  
"Because," I said walking away with a smile.  
"I'll text you tomorrow!" he called after me getting back in the car.

I got inside, took my shoes off and went to my bedroom to just lay under the covers of my bed. I was tired and was passed out before I knew it.  
My face was buried into my pillow when I was slowly waking up. It felt really early, so I just laid there, my face in my pillow, and my hands at my sides. Should I get up? I thought to myself, Nahh. Then all of a sudden I felt someone grab me. My eyes snapped open. I reached for my gun on the nightstand and turned around, pointing it at the person.  
"Whoa! Em chill!"  
"JJ? What are you doing? How did you get in here?" I asked, putting my gun down.  
She sat down next to me on the bed and I sat up.  
"I came to see if you were ok, but you didn't open the door when I knocked so I used the key you gave me," she explained.  
"I'm ok, why wouldn't I be?" I asked, trying to rub the sleepiness out of my face.  
"I heard everyone knows," she trailed off.  
"Shit! I forgot, uhm call everyone and say we need to have a meeting in the conference room. Tell them to be there in 20," I said rushing out of bed.  
"Alright," JJ said.  
"But don't call Hotch. And can you drive me there?" I asked changing my shirt.  
"Yeah sure," she replied taking out her phone.  
"Hey, what time is it?" I asked.  
"8:00am," she replied putting the phone to her ear.

While I finished changing, JJ called the team and told them to get to the conference room. I quickly drank a cup of coffee and we left. The ride there was quiet until JJ said something.  
"You know I'm happy for you two," she said keeping her eyes on the road.  
"Thanks, I- I just..." I trailed.

After that it was silent for the rest of the drive, along with the elevator ride up to our floor. When the doors to the elevator opened, I ran to conference room, surprised to see Reid and Garcia already there. I walked in and sat down followed by JJ a few moments after. Morgan and Rossi walked in the same time.  
"What's going on?" Morgan asked sitting down.  
I got up out of my chair and spoke.  
"Ok, so you all know that Hotch and I are dating," I said more as a question than a statement.  
"Yeah and...?" Rossi said trying to make me get to the point.  
"You guys can't tell anyone," I said warningly.  
"That's what you called us for? We won't tell anyone Em. I know my reaction yesterday was kinda weird but I'm ok with it. I was just surprised you actually told each other the way you felt about each other," Morgan laughed and continued, "I'm happy and I'm sure so is everyone else."

I looked around the room to see smiles on everyone's faces. I sighed in relief and sat down in my chair.  
"Ok good, just make sure Strauss doesn't find out," I said standing up.

After a while everyone dispersed. I took my paperwork home because I really didn't want to stay there. I walked in the door to my apartment and placed the coffee table in front of the couch. I laid down on the couch and looked at the clock. 9:17am is what it read. I just laid there for a while and closed my eyes. The doorbell rang and it startled me. It was almost 3pm! How had I slept that long?! I thought. I got up rubbing sleep out of my eyes, surprised to see Hotch standing outside my door. His smiled faded and his facial expression changed.  
"Were you sleeping? Did I wake you? I'm sorry," he said.  
"No, I needed to wake up anyway. I would've slept the whole day away, and I have work to do," I said, stepping out of the way so Hotch could come inside.  
"Uhm.. No offense but, why are you here?" I asked, "and where's Jack?"  
"Jack is at JJ's playing with Henry. And I came to see you, alone," he said pulling me closer to him.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my face in his neck. He kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arm around my neck. I stayed like that for a while, inhaling his scent, and then he pulled away.  
"So I'd assume you missed me?" he asked playfully.

I smiled, took his hand, and sat him on the couch next to me. I really had no idea what I wanted, or how this was going to turn out but I went for it. I leaned in and started kissing him, harder than usual. He started kissing me back and for a while just on the lips, but then he started to move down. He was placing little kisses on my neck right under my ear. I was stroking his hair with one hand and the other hand was on his chest. He started getting even lower but this time I let him. Now he had his hand on my back under my shirt, his hand against my skin was cold, but it felt nice. He looked up into my eyes and asked, "Are you sure?"

I nodded and kissed him more, dragging him to my bedroom.

I woke up and saw the clock said 7pm. So much for not sleeping the whole day away, I thought to myself. I sat up but didn't see Hotch anywhere, so I thought he may have been in the living room. I put on some clothes and walked out of the bedroom.  
"Hotch?" I called out, but there was no answer.  
Then I saw a piece of paper folded on the kitchen counter. I walked over and saw it said _'Emily'_ on top in Hotch's handwriting. I opened the paper and the note read, _'Em, I had to go pick up Jack. I left at about five thirty. I made coffee for you, all you have to do is turn the coffee pot on. Thanks and I love you. Call me when you wake up. Aaron' _  
I held onto the note while I turned on the coffee pot and grabbed my phone. When I dialed Hotch's number, it only rang twice before I got an answer.  
"Hey beautiful," he said cheerfully.  
"Hey," I laughed and said just as cheerfully.  
"You slept a long time," he said.  
"Yeah I know, thanks for making the coffee."  
He laughed, "No problem."  
"So..." I said, hoping he would start a conversation.  
"Wanna come over? I'll help you with your paperwork, return the favor," Hotch asked.  
"Uhmmm.." I hesitated then continued, "I guess."  
"Ok, when will I be expecting you?" he asked.  
"In about a half hour," I said, hanging up.

I fixed my hair and put on some different clothes. I sat, finished my coffee and left the house. When I got in my car I drove to Hotch's apartment, and left myself sitting in the car parked in front of his building. I finally got out of the car and walked into the apartment building. I rang the doorbell and was surprised to see Jack opening the door.  
"Hi Em'ly! Daddy said I can open the door for you," he said smiling.  
I bent down to his height and smiled at him, "Did he?" I laughed and continued, "Can I come in?"  
"Yeah," he said, grabbing my free hand and dragging me inside.  
"Hey, where's your dad?" I asked.  
Jack laughed, "In the potty."

I smiled and laughed at the immaturity all kids his age have. Hotch came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. I looked up to see him smiling at me.  
"Hi, how was your potty break?" I asked playfully and winking.  
"Uhm, fine," he said, his face turning red.  
I laughed and he sat down next to me. He told Jack to go play in his room so he could help me with the paperwork and Jack left even though he didn't want to. It was quiet for a while. Hotch had put his hand on my knee and broke the silence.  
"So, what do ya got for me?" he asked looking at the papers I had.  
"Here," I handed him half of the stack.  
We were working for about an hour and in that time I could feel Hotch staring at me a few times, but I never looked up.  
"I need your signature on these papers," he said, handing me two pieces of paper.  
I signed them both and handed them back to him. All he did was stare at them. I looked over at him.

"I love the way you sign your name," he said smiling at the papers, laughing.  
I couldn't help laughing either. He pulled me closer to him and kissed my cheek. He was brushing his hand through my hair.

"Dance with me," he said, standing up and offering me his hand.  
"Aaron, there's no music."  
"Gimme my phone," he said pointing to it on the couch.

I took it and handed it to him skeptically. He pressed some buttons and music started playing. It was the song Secrets by OneRebulic. All I could do was smile and take his hand; it was one of my favorite songs. I stood up and he pulled me close to him. His hands rested on my hips and my hands were around his neck. We were dancing and I leaned my face against his neck. Tears started running down my cheek.  
"Wha- why are you crying?" he whispered in my ear.  
"This. This is... perfect," I said barley above a whisper.  
It got silent again, except for the music. When the music stopped I took my arms from around neck but stayed pressed up against him. He took one hand and ran it through my hair and with the other hand he was making small comforting circles on my lower back. We stood there for a long time.  
"Em, you ok?" he finally said.  
"Yeah," I said pulling away.  
He wiped the tears from my face with his thumb then wiped the tears from his neck. I took my phone out from my back pocket, it was already nine o'clock.  
"When's Jack's bedtime? I haven't heard from him," I said looking down the hall.  
"Lemme check on him," Hotch said walking towards Jack's room.  
I followed him and when he opened the door we both looked inside. Jack was already asleep in his bed with his pajamas on.  
"Aww," I couldn't help smiling.  
Hotch closed the door and laughed. We sat back on the couch and I put all my papers in a pile.  
"You should stay here," Hotch said.  
I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Why?"  
"Because it's late and dark outside, and I don't want you driving around alone," he said.  
"Aaron, I'll be fine," I said standing up and kissing his head.  
I walked over to the window and looked out. It was raining, no it was pouring and I had no jacket. I sighed and Hotch stood up.  
"What happened?" he asked walking towards the window.  
He saw it was raining and asked a different question, "You don't have a jacket?"  
"Nope," I said picking up my completed work.  
"Well if you're not gonna stay, at least take this," he handed me one of his jackets.  
"Thank you," I said smiling as I grabbed the jacket.  
I walked out the door, down the hallway.  
"Be careful! Call me when you get home," Hotch called down the hallway.  
I turned around and smiled. I put the jacket over my head and got into my car. I got home and put Hotch's jacket down. I sat down in the kitchen and called Hotch.

"Hey," he answered.  
"Hey, I'm home."  
"Ok, you know the plan for tomorrow?" he asked.  
"Uhm.. Yeah. But go over it again," I said wanting to hear him talk more.  
"Ok, do whatever til three then go get Jack and then do whatever with him. Simple. I'll pick him up around 6," he explained.  
"Alright, I'm going to bed now. Night,"  
"Ok, goodnight," he said hanging up.

I put on my pajamas and crawled into bed.


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up it was 10am. I got up and took a shower. I made a cup of coffee and drank it. When I finished I did some laundry and waited to go pick up Jack. It was 2:50 and I decided I should leave. I got to his school and waited at the door Hotch and I waited at the last time.  
"Em'ly!" Jack ran towards me through the sea of kids and wrapped his arms around my legs.  
"Hey Jack," I said as enthusiastically as him.  
I took his hand and walked back to my car. Damn, I knew something felt off, I didn't have Jack's car seat.  
"Hey bud, your dad didn't leave me your car seat so I'm gonna buckle you in without it," I said as Jack climbed into the car.  
I buckled him in and got in the drivers seat. When we got to my place I opened the door and Jack walked right to the table and opened his backpack.  
"Hey bud, whatcha doin'?" I asked walking over to him.  
"Homework silly," Jack replied smiling at me.  
"Oh, do you have a lot?"  
"Nope, I just have to write my abc's one time," he said, "Do you have a pencil Em'ly?"  
"Yeah," I said handing him a pencil.  
I watched him write his abc's, for a kindergartener he had.. not terrible handwriting.  
"Done," he said smiling, "What now?"  
"Wanna play a game?" I asked happily.  
"Hide and Seek!" he yelled, "I hide and you seek."  
"Alright, I'll count to 30 then come look for you," I said smiling.  
He nodded and ran away.  
"1, 2, 3..." I finished counting, "Ready or not, here I come!"  
I got up and started looking around. I didn't find him in the kitchen, living room, or bedroom. So then I checked in the bathroom. I walked in and saw him crouched near the toilet.  
"Found you," I said helping him up.  
"Now you hide and I have to find you!" Jack said walking out of the bathroom.  
He sat on the couch and covered his eyes.  
"No peaking," I said laughing.  
He started to count and I went into my bedroom. I hid behind the door and waited.  
"Ready or not, imma find you Em'ly!" Jack called from the living room.  
I smiled and slightly laughed. It was about a minute or so before he found me behind the door.  
"Found you!" he had a huge smile on his face.  
I laughed and ruffled his hair. We walked out of the room and sat at the table.  
"Em'ly, can we play a different game?" Jack asked.  
"Sure," I thought for a moment, I didn't really have or play any kid games. Then I remembered, even though the last time I played it I was drunk, it was still a kid game.  
"How about Sorry?" I asked him.  
"Yeah, daddy plays Sorry with me!" he said excitedly.  
I went to the closet in the guest bedroom and pulled out the Sorry box from a shelf. I walked back to Jack sitting at the table and sat the game in front of him. We took out all the pieces and started to play. We were playing for about a half hour when Jack got his last pawn to the Home area.  
"I win!" he called out.  
"How did a 5 year old beat me?!" I said, I didn't even let him win!  
He laughed. I got up from the table and smiled at him. It was 5:15, Hotch would be coming soon.  
"Jack, do you want something to eat before your dad gets here?"  
"Uhm.. Yes please," he said looking up at me.  
"Do you want macaroni?" I asked him, looking in the cabinet.  
"Sure," he said putting away the game.  
I made the mac&cheese and put some into a bowl. I put the tv on for Jack and he ate. The doorbell rang and I opened it to see Hotch.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked playfully, smiling.  
We laughed and he kissed me softly on the lips. I let him in and Jack ran up to him.  
"Daddy!" he wrapped his arms around his father.  
"Hey buddy, did you have fun?" he asked his son.  
"Yeah daddy, I like Em'ly, she treats me like a big boy!" Jack told Hotch.  
"Does she?" he asked looking up at me smiling.  
"Uh-huh," Jack nodded.  
I had a huge smile on my face. Jack was the cutest, most well-mannered kid I know. Jack sat back down on the couch to continue watching tv. Hotch stood up and pulled me into the kitchen.  
"So, how was he?" he asked referring to Jack.  
"Good, he did his homework and then we played hide and seek, then Sorry. And then he ate dinner," I said still smiling.  
"You played Sorry? Did he win?" he asked.  
"Yeah he did, why?" I asked laughing.  
"Cuz he always beats me! I don't even let him!" he said getting worked up.  
I laughed and Hotch put his arm around my shoulder while we walked over to Jack.  
"Oh and tomorrow can you bring me the car seat. I didn't feel right having him without it today," I told him.  
"Yeah, I'll bring it on my lunch break," he said turning to Jack, "C'mon bud, we gotta go."  
"Aww!" Jack complained.  
"Relax, you'll see her tomorrow and Friday," Hotch said grabbing Jack's backpack.  
Jack got up and said goodbye. Hotch and I walked over to the door and he opened it. He kissed me, said thank you, and left with Jack. I ate the rest of the macaroni and finished the errands.

The rest of the week went pretty fast, and the days I had to go to work weren't that great. Hotch wasn't there and Morgan kept making jokes about how I couldn't function without him. Some of them were kind of funny but with others I just wanted to punch him... in the face. But the days I watched Jack were really fun. He was such a peppy, fun kid. Anyway the week went by and before I knew it, it was Saturday.


	7. Chapter 7

I got up that morning and took a shower. I got out to 4 missed calls from Hotch. What the hell, I thought to myself. I picked up the phone and called Hotch back.

"Hey Em, guess what!" he said excitedly, when the phone stopped ringing.

"What?" I asked with a laugh.

"Jessica got out of the hospital yesterday and she's in really good condition," he said.

"That's great," I said smiling.

"And she said she could watch Jack again starting tomorrow," he said even more excited than his greeting.

"Great, but... why are you so excited about that?" I asked.

"Cuz I get to come to work tomorrow," he said.

"Oh my god! Hotch are you ok?! Do you need help?" I asked concerned, but smiling at myself.

"Uhmm... No, I'm ok. Why?" he sounded so confused but kind of scared too.

"You're excited to go to work! Did you hit your head?" I said sarcastically.

"Very funny Emily," he said flatly.

I laughed into the phone. At my laughter Hotch started laughing.

"Alright, I have to go to work. I'll call you later," I said, getting dressed.

"Kay, bye," we both hung up.

But as soon as I hung up the phone rang again. It was JJ.

"Hey, what's up" I answered.

"We have a case," JJ replied.

I sighed, "Alright, where?"

"Savannah, Georgia. Bring your go-bag to the airport, I'll brief you on the jet. Be there in 30, and have you heard from Hotch? He can come right?" JJ said getting more concerned.

"Jessica said she'd be able to start watching Jack tomorrow, so I don't know," I replied.

JJ hesitated then replied, "Alright, I'll call him."

We said our goodbyes and I finished getting dressed. I got my go-bag ready and left for the airport. I got on the jet and was greeted by JJ and Morgan. They all had folders in their hands. I sat down by my self in the back of the jet and JJ came over and handed me a folder. She walked away before I could ask her if Hotch was coming. A few moments later Reid came in the jet, followed by Rossi. JJ handed them each a folder and sat down where everyone else was. I really wasn't in the mood for big conversation, I was glad I was kinda far away from everyone. Then a few minutes later Hotch walked on to the jet. I smiled at his appearance but he didn't see me.

"What've we got?" he asked, standing next to JJ.

"3 bodies, all females in their 30s to 40s, all dark haired brunettes with dark eyes. Dona Parmley, Malinda Huffstetler and Annabelle Conlan. All stabbed multiple times in the neck and once in the arm," JJ informed.

"Prentiss," Morgan said, turning around to look at me, holding out his folder, "this one kinda looks like you."

He was right. The woman did look like me. I hated it when I was the unsub's type, it crept me out. Hotch nodded and came to sit across from me. When he sat down, he gave me a sad smile.

"So... Who's watching Jack?" I asked, giving him a sad smile in return.

He sighed, "Jessica, she said she'd watch him early. I felt so bad asking her."

We said nothing after that. The one hour plane ride felt much longer than it really was. But when we finally landed we took two SUVs to the Savannah Police Station. Police Chief Collin Farrell greeted us as we came in and filled us in on what we missed. Hotch stuck me and Reid with victimology, which he knew I hated, JJ and Rossi went to go talk to the families, while Morgan and Hotch went to the crime scenes. After an hour or so JJ, Rossi, Hotch and Morgan came back and we agreed we were ready to give out the profile.

"We believe this unsub is a white male in his late 30s to mid 40s…" Hotch started, I always loved when Hotch gave out the profile. He just seemed so much more… sexy, I guess.

After we gave the profile Hotch started acting kind of weird. He kept following me around, pairing me with him or Morgan, all the time. I was cool with it at first but then it started getting kind of weird.

"Hotch, what are you doing?" I finally asked when we were alone.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You keep following me.. Pairing me with you or Morgan.. Why?"

"I don't know…" he replied, looking away from me.

I raised an eyebrow, "Uhm ok well uhh… Derek suggested I go undercover to catch this bastard, since I'm his type. The rest of the team thought it was a good idea,"

"No," he said looking up.

"Why not? It's a good idea," I said.

"No, I'm not letting you do that," he said forcefully.

"Hotch! What's your problem?!" I yelled, getting frustrated.

"I don't have a problem!" he yelled back.

"If it was JJ you wouldn't care! You would let her go!" now we were both screaming.

"Well I care too much about _YOU_, you Emily not JJ, not that I don't care about the rest of the team but I love you too much!" he yelled back storming out of the room we were in.

I stood there alone in the room. I was really angry but I felt kind of bad. Hotch was only doing it to protect me, even though in my opinion it was the wrong choice. I sat working through the suspect list with JJ.

"Hey are you ok?" she asked stopping what she was doing.

"I don't know," I said looking up at her, "Hotch won't let me go undercover because he wants to protect me; it's getting on my nerves."

"Oh.. Well maybe we can convince him," JJ replied.

"I don't know. I'm going for a walk I need some air," I told her getting up.

I walked out of the police station and thought about things. Was getting with Hotch a bad idea? I loved him and he loves me, I didn't think it was bad. But what it was leading to at work…

I was going to call Hotch, apologize for getting him mad. I took out my phone then everything went dark. I woke up and I was gagged and tied to a chair. The room was dark and humid. Then a man came over and took the gag away from my mouth. It was Neil Hansley, he was on the suspect list me and JJ were looking through.

"Where am I?" I asked.

He didn't answer he just went into a bag and rummaged through it. I looked around. There were CDs and tapes everywhere. Behind the man there was a laptop set up with a camera attached. He was recording the women before he killed them.

"So you're FBI huh?" he finally said stepping behind me, playing with my badge.

He put he hands on my shoulders and I flinched.

"Yeah…" I said answering his question.

"So you think you're little FBI buddies wanna watch you? Alright, whatever you say," he said, pressing some keys on the computer, "Now they can see you."

I said nothing. I kept looking around, there was a picture of a pale skinned, brunette girl framed on a shelf near by.

"Who is that girl?" I asked.

"None of you're business, shut up," he replied.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you killing these girls?" I asked.

"Shut up!" he yelled.

"Why am I annoying you? Do I make your ears hurt?" I asked taunting him.

"Oh my god! Shut the hell up!" he yelled again.

"I'm not ready to shut up yet," I said shaking my head.

He came over and backhanded me right in the face. If the chair wasn't bolted to the ground I probably would've fell over. It hurt like hell but I didn't stop.

"Did you love that girl? Did she do something bad to you?" I kept asking questions.

He yelled and stormed out of the room. As soon as he left tears started streaming down my face. How did I get myself in this mess? Now my face hurt like hell! I started taking deep breaths and composed myself. I looked around, trying to see if I could figure out where I was. I thought I was in a warehouse, but I wasn't sure. It smelled really gross too. It smelled like an animal's ass. I was startled when Neil came rushing into the room. He came over to me, he had a syringe in his hand. He put it on the floor and rolled up my sleeve.

"No, I don't want that," I said shaking my arm.

"Stop moving," he said, trying to hold my arm still.

"What is that for?" I said, still moving my arm.

"You talk too much," he said injecting me with the drugs.

I again blacked out. I woke up and Neil wasn't in the room. My eyes had tears falling from them, but they quickly subsided as I tried to get untied. It was no use. I then looked into the camera.

"Hotch, please help me," I said, a tear falling down my cheek, "I might be in a warehouse. And it smells really bad, like a zoo or farm."

I turned my head to the door to check if anyone was coming, no one was there so I continued.

"There's a buzzing noise, I don't know what it is but it's very faint," another tear came down, "Please, help me."


	8. Chapter 8

**pleaseee reviewwww(:**

* * *

A minute or two passed and Neil came in. He went over to the picture and stared at it.

"Jocelyn," he said.

I raised an eyebrow, "What?" I asked.

"Her name, it was Jocelyn."

"Who was she?" I asked.

He said nothing at first, but answered my question, "My fiancé."

"What happened?" I asked, wanting more answers.

"She left me. I loved her and she left to go marry some rich guy." he said taking the picture.

I said nothing, I just watched him. His sadness turned to anger as he threw the picture on the ground. I jumped at the sudden action. He walked over to me and pulled out a knife. I took a sharp breath at the sight of it.

"Oh it doesn't hurt. Want me to show you?" he said, playing with the knife.

A tear slid down my cheek and I closed my eyes. A sharp pain went up my arm as I yelled; he had stabbed me in my forearm. Now tears were pouring down my face.

"See it doesn't hurt that bad," he said, he left the knife in my arm for a few minutes.

Actually, I was glad he left it there. It was stopping blood from rushing out, there was still a lot of blood but there could've been more. I screamed again as he took the knife out. Then all of a sudden the door was kicked in.

"FBI!" it was Hotch, Morgan, Rossi and a couple of police officers.

Before I knew it, Neil on the ground and Hotch was holding my arm.

"We need a medic!" he yelled.

Tears were still streaming down my face. My arm hurt so bad, I don't think I've ever felt anything this painful.

"Emily, you're going to be ok," Hotch said still holding my arm. Rossi untied me and I still sat in the chair. My eyes were so heavy, I started to close them.

"No, Emily, keep your eyes open! Emily," Hotch said as a medic took my arm.

It was so hard to keep them open but I tried my best. Hotch held my hand the whole time in the ambulance. My eyes were closed but I was still conscious. I had lost A LOT of blood and it hurt like CRAZY so it caught up to me because I passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

When I finally regained consciousness, my eyes fluttered open to see Hotch staring at me. A smile appeared on his face when I opened my eyes. There was a cast on my arm.

"Hey beautiful," he said running his hand through my hair.

There was still blood on his shirt.

"Are you ok?" he asked, still stroking my hair.

I nodded and tears came streaming down my face.

"Hey, don't cry," he said, wiping my tears.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed.

"Shh, it's ok," he said kissing me on the cheek.

I kept crying as he stroked my hair. I tried to stop but I couldn't, I just let it all out. It was about 10 minutes before I stopped crying.

"It's broken?" I said more as a statement rather than a question.

"Yup," Hotch replied.

"Where is everyone?" I managed.

"They went home yesterday," he replied.

I raised an eyebrow, "What day is it?"

"Thursday, you were out for almost a whole day."

I sighed, "We're driving back?"

"Yup, 8 hours just me and you," Hotch said smiling.

"When can I leave?" I asked sitting up.

"Whoa, lay back down," Hotch put his  
hand on my back.

"No, I want to go," I pulled the IV out of my arm.

"Emily, stop it," he said standing up, "Doctor!"

The doctor came running in the room, "Agent Prentiss, please. We have to do another x-ray before you leave," the doctor informed.

"No, I wanna go home," I said standing up.

"Emily! Stop it, just let them check your arm and we can go," Hotch said almost yelling at me.

I didn't like him yelling so I gave up and they did what they needed. They x-rayed my arm. I tried not to look, but Hotch held my hand the whole time. The doctor said I was fine and I could go. Hotch brought me some clothes from my go-bag and I changed.

"I'm hungry," I said as I put my shirt on.

"Ok, we'll get something to eat before we go," Hotch said standing up from his chair.

"My face- why does my face hurt?" I asked rubbing my cheek.

"The unsub backhanded you… on camera," Hotch said grabbing my old clothes.

"Oh.. Right," I trailed off, "he drugged me right?"

"Yeah," he laughed, "all because you wouldn't shut up."

I smiled and walked over to him. I wrapped my good arm tight around his waist and he wrapped an arm around my neck and one around my waist.

"I'm sorry…" I said again into his chest.

"It's alright," he said gripping me tighter, "just no more crying ok?"

"Ok."

We walked out of the hospital and got into the SUV. I was thankful to see my go-bag in the back seat along with my badge and gun. We went and got something to eat and started driving back home. We drove for about four hours until we had to stop, it was 1am and Hotch was tired. We checked into a motel and went into our room. The first thing we did was take showers, then we went to bed and when the light was out and Hotch was asleep next to me, it took all I had not to cry myself to sleep.

I woke up before Hotch and went over to the little coffee pot. I looked at the coffee and didn't even bother to make it. I hate hotel coffee. I took the SUV keys and drove to the nearest Starbucks. When I came back Hotch was sitting on the bed, his head in his hands.

"Emily! Don't do that," he said standing up.

"Do what? Bring descent coffee? I can return it if you'd like," I teased.

"No, leave without telling me where you're going. You didn't even bring your phone with you," he said grabbing my arm.

"Ok I'm sorry," I said handing him his coffee, "here."

Hotch drank his coffee then took a shower. I got dressed and waited for him. Hotch's phone vibrated on the table, it was a text from JJ. I went to the bathroom door and called out to him, "Babe, you got a text from JJ."

"What does it say?" he called back from the shower.

I opened the text and read it to him.

"How's Emily? When are you guys getting back?"

"Ok, just reply.. But make it sound like me," he said with a laugh.

I replied and set his phone back down on the table.

When he got out of the bathroom all he had on was his pants. His chest was so muscular.

"Hand me that shirt," he said pointing to the bed.

"Nah, I think you look better shirtless," I laughed.

He laughed and came over to the bed. He kissed me and grabbed his shirt. We checked out of the motel and we started driving again. Four hours with Hotch was actually fun. He made jokes and was really loose in the car, it was nice to see him that way. When we got back I kind of wanted to be driving again. He parked in front of my apartment and brought my bag upstairs for me even though I told him I could handle it. I opened the door and he put my bag down.

"Hey if you want me to stay a little bit…" he said not finishing his sentence.

"No, you have to go. People will start to worry," I said smiling.

"No one knows we're back yet," he said pulling me closer to him.

I laughed and kissed his soft lips.

When I pulled away I shook my head and smiled, "you have to go."

"Alright, but if you need anything make sure you call me. Promise me that," he said walking towards the door.

"I promise. Now go," I said smiling.

"Put some witch hazel on your face, to make the bruise go away," he called from down the hall.

"Alright mom," I teased as I closed the door.

I unpacked my bag and put some witch hazel on my face like Hotch told me. I changed into some sweatpants and laid down on the couch, and as soon as I did I pasted out, I was so tired.


	10. Chapter 10

**keep reviewing, i love reading them!(:**

* * *

I woke up and it was about 6:30pm. I had three text messages. I sighed, they better all not be from Hotch. But they weren't, one was from Garcia, one was from JJ, and the last was from Morgan. They were all asking if I was ok. I laughed and replied to all of them. I put the phone down and sat on the couch. My arm hurt so I took some pain killers the doctor gave me. How am I supposed to work with this cast on?! I was really hungry, but I didn't feel like making anything. So I took up on Hotch's offer, I picked up my phone and dialed him.

"Hello sexy," he laughed.

"Hi," I said laughing.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"Wanna come cook for me?" I asked with a slight laugh.

He sighed, "Yeah, I'll come. But I have to bring Jack with me."

"Ok, I'll see you soon," I said hanging up.

About ten minutes later Hotch and Jack rang the doorbell. Jack greeted me with a smile and a hug while Hotch gave me a kiss.

"Em'ly, what is that on your arm?" Jack asked poking my cast.

I laughed, "Its a cast, I hurt my arm so this is gonna make it feel better."

"Oh.. Does this hurt?" he asked poking the cast again.

"Jack, stop it," Hotch said pulling Jack towards him.

I laughed and turned the TV on for Jack. He sat down and I walked over to the counter. I smiled at Hotch as he looked in the refrigerator.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked looking up at me.

"What ever you can make with what I have," I smiled.

"Alright," he said with a laugh.

I watched Hotch take out some food and mix a few things together. I just sat there smiling at him, and then I decided to start conversation, although I didn't know if he wanted to talk about the topic.

"Hey, uhm, what were you thinking when you were watching me… being treated like that?" I asked.

Hotch looked up from what he was doing, he hesitated before starting, "It took 150% of my energy not to cry in front of everyone… I thought I was going to lose you, and remembering the last thing we did was fight, didn't help much. When he hit you the whole team was watching, and as soon as it happened everyone looked at me, I was having a heart attack on the inside but I had to stay calm on the outside, for your sake. And when he gave you those drugs… I was so mad at myself for letting you out of my sight."

I felt tears pooling in my eyes. I didn't think he would say that much.

"And when he stabbed your arm… we had the video running in the car.. I swear I almost crashed. Hearing you scream broke my heart," he said running his hand through my hair.

At that point a few tears had fallen from my face. Hotch wiped them away and continued.

"Then when I saw you, your arm all full of blood, I started to panic. Then you closed your eyes on me and I thought you weren't going to open them again. And the whole time you were out in the hospital, I never left your side, not even for coffee or the bathroom. I just sat there, hoping you would come back to me."

With tears still falling from my face I managed, "Did you cry?"

He said nothing at first and looked away. I saw a tear fall from his eye then he turned back to me.

"Yes, I cried," he said.

He kissed me on the forehead and continued making dinner. I sat there watching Hotch for a while then went to go sit next to Jack.

"Hey buddy," I said ruffling his hair.

"Em'ly? Can I ask you a question?" Jack asked.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Are you mad at my daddy?"

"Of course not! Why would I be mad?" I asked in shock.

"Because... You and daddy were crying."

I laughed, "No, I was crying because your daddy saved my life," my hand was still on his head and I looked into the kitchen. Hotch was watching us.

"How?" Jack asked.

I looked at Hotch, I wasn't sure if he wanted me to tell him what happened, but he motioned me with his hands to go on.

"Ok, a bad man took me away, and he was being really mean to me. He did this to me," I said lifting my broken arm.

"Oh… what did my daddy do?" Jack asked still looking into my eyes.

I smiled, "Your daddy got the bad guy and stopped him from hurting me. You got yourself a real superhero Jack."

"Dinner," Hotch called to us, clearing his throat.

"Ok, hold on," I said.

I went into my bedroom to get my sweater; when I turned around Hotch was standing in the doorway. I smiled at him and he closed the door.

"What?" I asked wrapping my arms around his waist with a smile.

He put his hands on my hips and placed his lips on mine. I pulled away and he placed three small kisses on my lips before fully pulling away. I smiled and opened the door.

"I love you more than anything, I hope you know that," I said walking back to the kitchen.

We sat down and ate. It was nice having the company, I was usually alone. We finished eating and we put the dishes in the dishwasher then we made our way to the living room. We talked and watched TV for an hour or so. Afterwards, Hotch decided to take Jack home; the poor kid was falling asleep. I was falling asleep myself, so I agreed with him, thinking it was a good idea that I get some sleep, too.


	11. Chapter 11

**There is one more part after this(: be preparedd!**

* * *

Two months past and I finally got to take that damn cast off. During that time Hotch took me to the doctor and we got my arm checked out a few times; but of course he had a meeting with Strauss the day I got my cast off. I was fine though because JJ offered to take me to the doctor that day. The morning of the appointment I met JJ outside and we drove to the doctors office. We got there and we were in and out. Taking the cast off took only about 5 minutes, we were probably in the doctors office for only ten minutes, there was no wait. We walked out of the doctor's office and I was feeling kind of sick. JJ got in the car and right before I got in I threw up all over the curb.

"Oh my god! Emily are you ok?" JJ asked rushing out of the car.

"Uhgg, No!" I still crouched over while JJ tied my hair, "This keeps happening, I think something's wrong."

"What could be wrong?" JJ asked rubbing my back.

I sighed, "I think I'm pregnant…" a tear fell from my face.

"Oh my god! How? When? Wait, it's Hotch's baby right?" JJ said in shock, standing me up straight.

"Of course its Hotch's! And it was about a month and a half ago, after that case in New York me and Hotch went home and we… well you know," I wiped my mouth and sat in the car, "but I'm not sure if I'm pregnant or not so don't go crazy."

"Ok," JJ got back in the car, "we're going to get a pregnancy test."

I didn't protest, we just drove to the nearest pharmacy. JJ and I went to the store and got a test. We went to JJ's house and I took the test; I felt like I was going to throw up again, I was so nervous. JJ couldn't stop jumping, she was really excited. After the three minutes were up, JJ walked over to me.

"Look at it," she whispered.

I took a deep breath and picked up the pregnancy test. I turned it over and gasped; it was positive. JJ looked over my shoulder and hugged me really tight.

"JJ, swear to me you won't tell anyone," I warned, a tear running down my cheek.

"I swear, I won't." JJ said, as she started jumping.

JJ had a huge smile on her face. She wiped away my tears and gave me a hug. Will came out from around the corner with Henry in his arms.

"Baby, I got to go to work," Will said, giving JJ a kiss and handing her their three-year old son.

"Bye," JJ said as he walked to the door.

"See ya Emily," Will said walking outside.

JJ bounced Henry on her lap.

"Don't you want one of these cuties?" she asked placing Henry on my lap.

I smiled, "Yeah, but Hotch…" my smile faded, "he already has one of his own," I stroked Henry's hair as he laid his head on my shoulder.

"I'm sure he'd be ok with having your baby Emily," she said putting her hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged and stood up, Henry still in my arms. I rocked him back and forth until he fell asleep. JJ took him from me and put him in his bed. We went back into the living room and sat down.

"You're going to the doctor to confirm it right?" JJ asked.

"Yeah… I'll go tomorrow," I said.

"Want me to come with you?" she asked.

"Yeah… thank you, I should go," I said standing up.

"Alright," JJ replied, "What are you calling a cab?"

"No… I'll tell Hotch to pick me up, the meeting should be done by now," I said walking outside.

I took out my phone and dialed Hotch. He told me he'd be at JJ's in five minutes, so we sat on her porch waiting for Hotch. When he finally got there I said goodbye to JJ and told her I'll text her with the time of the appointment. She nodded and waved to Hotch as she walked back inside. When I got in the car Hotch smiled and kissed me.

"Hey babe, how's your arm?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Fine I guess."

Hotch looked away and started driving. When he pulled up in front of my apartment building, I kissed him goodbye and ran out of the car. I didn't want to talk about it until I was absolutely certain. I got inside and called the doctor's office; I made an appointment for the next morning at 11. I texted JJ the time and continued my day, worried.

The next morning I drove to JJ's house and picked her up. When we got to the doctors office there weren't that many people there. I got called and JJ pulled me into the room; the doctor told me to lay down so I did what I was told.

Dr. Lillie Hays was a very nice lady according to JJ, so I wasn't really nervous. She pulled up my shirt then I started to get nervous and more tense.

"Just relax, Miss Prentiss," said Dr. Hays.

JJ laughed at me and grabbed my hand, "Chill out."

The doctor put some ultrasound gel on my stomach; it was really cold. She moved around with the machine on my stomach and smiled.

"Yup, there it is," said the doctor, turning the screen so JJ and I could see.

"Aww!" JJ screeched as she jumped up and down.

A tear ran down my cheek as I looked at the screen. It was so little; you could see the little baby shape. A smile appeared on my face. I'd never really though about that moment before but now it was really happening. We wiped the gel off my stomach and Dr. Hays gave me the sonogram. JJ and I walked to the car and when we got in tears were still falling from my face.

"Emily! I'm so happy for you," JJ said bouncing in the car.

"How am I going to tell Hotch?" I asked staring at the sonogram.

JJ sighed, "I don't know, but you better tell him soon."

JJ took the sonogram and I drove her home. I pulled up in front of her house and she gave the picture back. She smiled and said goodbye.


	12. Chapter 12

**LAST CHAPTER**

* * *

When I drove away, I drove Hotch's apartment instead of mine. I walked up to his door and stood outside. I took out my phone and texted him.

_'Are you home?'_

_'Yeah, why?'_ he replied.

_'No reason,'_ after that, I didn't reply to his messages.

I stood outside his door for about 10 minutes before I actually did something. I slid the sonogram under his door and walked down the hall, waiting at the end. After about five minutes I heard a door open.

"Emily!" Hotch called out walking outside his door.

I stood there in tears as he walked over to me.

"Em, this is you?" he asked staring at the sonogram.

My tears quickly subsided at his idiotic question.

"No Aaron, that's you. I found it in your sock drawer- yes that's me!"

Hotch wrapped his arms tightly around me, still holding the picture of our baby. He laughed through his tears and pulled me into his apartment. When he closed the door he wrapped his arms around me again.

"So you want this child? You're not mad?" I asked pulling away.

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, why would I not want your child?!" he said, almost in a yell he was so loud.

"Well you already have Jack and I guess-"

Hotch kissed me, not even letting me finish my sentence. He was squeezing me pretty tight; but when he let go he had tears in his eyes and a smile on his face, a big smile showing off his dimples. He ran into his bedroom and came running back out.

"I wasn't going to do this until later on but…" Hotch said.

He got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. Holy shit! Was this really happening?!

"Emily Prentiss, will you marry me?"

* * *

**THE END :)**


End file.
